Le réveil
by van5625
Summary: Prend place devant Sunnydale University saison 4, une Oneshot sur la confrontation entre Buffy et Faith.
Je l'ai senti bien avant de la voir. Habituellement ce sentiment ressemble à un picotement en arriére de ma nuque et se dessine dans mes tripes. Un peu comme des papillons, mais cette fois c'est différent. Les picotements sont la mais il y a autre chose... de la peur peut-être, de la douleur ça c'est certain et de la colère, beaucoup de colère. Quand je me suis tourné et que je l'ai vu, whoaaa! Elle est si belle. Malgré le coma elle a l'air en pleine forme. Je peux facilement voir la définition de ses muscles sur ses bras, ses épaules... elle a aussi reprit son incroyable teint olive. Quand j'allais la visitée à l'hôpital, elle avait toujours se teint blême de morte, les lèvres séchés, ses yeux cernés. Une vrai vision d'horreur. Pourtant en ce moment elle a l'air vivante, presque rayonnante, si seulement elle n'avait pas l'air si perdu. Les bras croisé face a moi, je sais qu'elle veut se venger ça se sent et ça me fait mal.

\- Bonjour Faith, ça va?

-Tu sais B, cinq sur cinq. Fraîche et dispo .J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des mois... Ha ben non ce n'est pas une impression c'est ce que j'ai fais, 8 mois B

Son regard est brillant de rage, et je ne peux faire autrement que de me sentir coupable

\- Je sais Faith je suis tellement désolé.

-Désolé B? tu es désolé? Tu m'as planté mon propre couteau dans le ventre dans le but de sauver l'homme de ta vie, et je me réveil après 8 mois, et tu n'es même plus avec ce type et tu ose me dire que tu es désolé? Je dois rêver c'est certain.

Dans ses yeux j'ai cru descellé quelque chose a cette instant plus que de la colère, de la souffrance ou de la tristesse, quelque chose de plus fort mais tellement noir.

\- Je le suis vraiment. Je m'en suis voulu la seconde ou c'est arrivé et j'en fait encore des cauchemards.

\- Boohoou … Tu m'as tué B, et maintenant c'est l'heure de rendre la monnaie

Elle me frappe au visage avant que je réagisse. Je bloque les séries de coup qui suivent mais n'attaque pas.

-Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi Faith je t'ai fait assez de tord.

Je senti s'intensifier les coups et leur vitesse aussi.

-C'est ça parce que tu es si sur de gagner tu ne crois pas du tout que je puisse te faire de mal.

Prise par surprise par cette réplique je laisse tombé ma garde, et reçois un coup de pied latéral en plein visage. Je percuta le sol de plein fouet, sentant le regard des étudiants sur nous, une attention qui est loin d'être nécessaire, je me retournais et vie Faith qui me fixait en position défensive.

-Aller debout girlfriend, je ne vais pas frapper sur quelqu'un qui est a terre.

-Faith s'il te plaît.

Je la fixe du sol. Je vois que haine dans ses yeux, et son visage commence a devenir flou, non c'est mes yeux qui se remplisse de larmes, je dois faire quelque chose. Comme si ma prière était exhausser j'entends les sirènes au loin.

-Ok Faith tu veux régler ça? vient on va aller régler ça ailleurs toi et moi, sans flic, n'y curieux.

Elle me jette un regard perdu puis regarde autour. Je lui tend ma main. Étonnamment elle la prise et m'aida à me relever. La décharge que j'ai senti à se moment, quand nos yeux se son scellé une fois debout a quelque centimètre une de l'autre main dans la main, c'était juste... intense.. il y a pas d'autre mots du moins j'en ai pas d'autre.

Sans perdre de temps je l'amène avec moi on prenant quelque détour sur le campus pour finalement terminé dans ma chambre. C'est seulement une fois a l'intérieur que je lâche sa main.

-Ici tu devrais être en sécurité. Du moins pour le moment.

Elle regardait la pièce, décortiquait chaque détail pendant que moi je la décortiquais elle. Elle semblait toujours fermé mais un partie de sa haine avait laissé place a la confusion.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a amené ici. Il n'y a pas vraiment assez d'espace pour se battre tu sais.

J'émis un petit rire en me souvenant de ma première colocataire, étonnamment nous avions trouver l'espace nécessaire et même pu en créé.

\- Je te l'ai dis Faith je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, tu veux régler les chose alors réglons les.

Je me rends à ma commode dans le premier tiroir et sortie quelque chose emballé dans un vieux bout de tissus. Déballant doucement je laisse apparaître sa dague. Son sang séché toujours présent laissant un couleur de rouille. Je vis les souvenir passer dans ses yeux et aussi la crainte de me voir refaire la même chose. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Faith si expressive, du moins que je puisse la lire si facilement.

Je m'approche tranquillement d'elle et lui tend le manche.

-C'est ta dague je te la rends. Encore une fois je suis désolé, mais si pour toi la seul façon de me pardonner est de me le planter dans le ventre comme je t'ai fais alors vas y.

Pour joindre, le geste a mes paroles, je lèves mon haut pour découvrir mon ventre. Aller Faith prouve moi que j'ai raison de te faire confiance que tout les autres ont tord. Elle a l'air si perdu je suis presque certaine qu'elle ne le fera pas mais je suis terrifié. Je laisse tout transparaître dans mon regard, comme si toutes mes barrières tombait d'un coup, pas un jours n'a passer depuis 8 mois ou j'ai pas souhaite qu'elle se réveille, pas une nuit ou je n'ai pas rêver qu'elle me pardonne, j'ai rien à perdre. Pas parce qu'elle peut me tuer, mes réflexes son assez développé pour reprendre dessus, mais si elle essaie la confiance que j'ai en elle sera brisé a jamais.

\- Tu attends quoi Faith.

Elle était plus vraiment la c'était le vide dans son regard, elle se combat elle même et ça parait. Sûrement déchiré entre son désir de vengeance, ses blessures passé et moi. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère. La question c'est qui combat qui, quelle partie d'elle exactement voudrait me tuer et qui ne veut pas. Je crois que je peux pousser un peu.

\- Aller Faith! Abrège mes souffrances. Déjà 8 mois que je vis avec ça sur la conscience

et voici le regard interrogatif, j'ai piquer sa curiosité.

-Tue moi. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux vas y.

Et pour montrer ma résilience, je tombe a genou. J'aurais du être actrice au lieu de tueuse, on vois bien que j'ai du talent!

Pourtant elle ne bouge toujours pas. La Faith que je connais en aurait profiter, ne serais-ce que pour satisfaire certain fantasme de pouvoir sur moi. Alors pourquoi était-elle toujours la a fixer le vide?

Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps je suis rester a genoux, au moins 10 minutes.

Assez c'est assez, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer je me lèves et m'approche d'elle. Sans un mot. Je la détaille et je vois qu'elle fait pareil. J'y vais doucement, je sais qu'elle me sent et je la sent aussi, il n'y a pas de haine entre nous en ce moment juste de la douleur. Beaucoup de douleurs. Arrivé a quelque centimètre d'elle je reprends le couteau, et le laisse tombé au sol, puis sans y penser 2 fois je la prends dans mes bras. je la sent toute tendu.

-Tu m'as tellement manquer.

Oups c'est sorti tout seul.


End file.
